1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic tool and, more particularly, to a hydraulic tool for assembling and disassembling components (such as gears, bearings, etc.) of a shaft, and which is capable of performing an external-pulling or an internal pulling operation for an object to be assembled or disassembled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The current gear puller for disassembling components (such as gears, bearings, etc.) disposed on the shaft usually has only a single function (for example, a function of performing an external-pulling or an internal-pulling operation for pulling out a component). Therefore, disassembling different types of components requires the use of different gear pullers, which not only increases the cost for buying more gear pullers, but also the gear puller is also restricted in application scope.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.